


[Podfic] With This Ring

by handsomeviolets



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeviolets/pseuds/handsomeviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being enchanted, Uther forces Arthur and Merlin to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With This Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335911) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



##  Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hzynq6dc3ttzr15/With_This_Ring.mp3) | **Size:**  39 MB | **Duration:**  01:25:06
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l7b06n83s7sjuj7/With_This_Ring.m4b) | **Size:**  20 MB | **Duration:**  01:25:06



##  [Streaming Audio](https://app.box.com/files/0/f/0/1/f_10993068361)


End file.
